


This is a Sex fic.

by w4rl0rd



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fancied some sex; Therefore what better people to apply it to than Frank and Gerard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a Sex fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired.  
> Therefore can't spell.  
> Have fun.
> 
> It's midnight here.

Frank moaned as Gerard was sliding inbetween his legs.

' **Fuck** , Gerard.' Frank breathed out.

Gerard grinned and leaned over his lover.

Playfully, he started licking and breathing on his neck, following up to biting.

Frank huffed out a small breath.

Gerard was trying to pay attention to the one body part, but kept getting distracted by the overall perfection of Frank.

His lovely hair that fitted his face excellently, his eyes that were like pools you could get completely lost in; and possibly drown.

His small lips that once curled up into a smile.

Everything about this man was stupendous to Gerard. He loved him with all his heart. 

But at heat of the moment- moments like this it was literally all handcuffs and kinks, so fuck all that.

Gerard trailed down to Frank's nipples with his tongue.

Frank had his hand in Gerard's hair, grabbng furiously.

Whilst Gerard's hand was on Frank's belt, slowly undoing it.

Frank let his head roll back whilst Gerard simply gave up and press against him.

Gerard once again had his lips on Frank's neck, and because he could use his hands better in this position against the wall,

He proceeded to undo the belt and toss it to the side. 

This meant he could go to the next step.

Gerard pushed him harder against the wall, nibbling on Frank's neck and he started feeling the outline of Frank's dick.

Yes, obviously he was hard. With a long-eyelashed pretty boy on you, how could you not be?

Unexpectidly, Gerard sunk down to his knees, undoing the last button on Frank's jeans and licking his member.

Frank moaned and looked at him, ruffling his hair more.

Gerard then placed his mouth fully on Frank's dick, moving up and down slowly as Frank was melting under him.

It didn't take long for Gerard's mouth to get sore, and when it did, he removed himself from Frank and started giving him a handjob.

Each stroke gave Frank the chills, as well as warming him up inside.

Before he knew it, he came in Gerard's hand.

Gerard smiled and lapped up the white substance in an instant off of his legs and cock.

Frank quivered from his rough tongue on his now sensitive body, making Gerard laugh.

Frank gave him a nervous smile, before being greeted by Gerard's soft lips against his.

Gerard felt Frank's lips curl into a smile like mentioned, and he also felt Frank's hands wrap around his own.

Frank leaned into the kiss, making Gerard step back a bit before he just simply picked him up and placed him onto the bed.

Frank felt his hair fly slightly as he landed, looking directly up to Gerard.

He was feeling dominating, Frank could feel it.

Gerard crawled up to Frank, kissing once again down to his hips, where he got up and undid his own trousers.

He let them carelessly fall as he dragged the rest of Frank's trousers off of him.

Gerard placed his hands on Frank's legs, splitting them apart gently.

Frank whimpered at his cold hands.

Not to drag, Gerard quickly put himself in Frank, making Frank moan out loudly.

His legs were wrapped around Gerard as he thrusted, harder with each go.

Frank shut his eyes and moaned, grabbing the covers.

Gerard smiled at the sight of it all.

' **Fuck** you.' Frank laughed.

-

**Author's Note:**

> it'S NOW 1:46 AM I HAVE 5 HOURS SLEEP WOO OKAY THANKS BYE


End file.
